


Songs Full Of Sad Things || Ineffable Husbands Raphael!Crowley

by AnironSidh



Series: Raphael!Crowley verse [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adam Young Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Adult Adam Young (Good Omens), Amnesia, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angst with a Happy Ending, Antichrist Adam Young (Good Omens), Archangels, Aziraphale and Crowley Met Before The Fall (Good Omens), Big Bang Challenge, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Crowley doesn't remember who he was, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Gabriel is the worst, God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Godparents Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Good Omens Big Bang, He's sixteen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Micheal is trying, Mom - Freeform, Multi, Only vaguely, Post-Fall (Good Omens), Pre-Fall (Good Omens), Siblings, Sort Of, Stars, The Them - Freeform, Trauma, Weddings, but they don't remember, female pronouns for Micheal, worst brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnironSidh/pseuds/AnironSidh
Summary: -Crowley and Aziraphale are quite happy in their new Tadfield cottage five years after Armageddon, or rather, the armageddon-that-wasn't. They've settled into a routine with each other and the Them. Everything seems fine. Anathema and Newton are even getting married soon.-And then everything Crowley has built up for the last 6,000 years comes tumbling down with a visit from Gabriel and the revelation of his past, of how high he Fell. He hadn't wanted to remember his past as an archangel. Not now. His past is told bit by bit while those brought together by the almost-end of the world must pick up the pieces.-aka Crowley was the archangel Raphael, Gabriel's a dick, and Aziraphale just wants to help. Also, Warlock WILL fight anyone who hurts his Nanny, even God.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley & Adam Young (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Brian & Pepper & Wensleydale & Adam Young (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling/Adam Young, minor: - Relationship
Series: Raphael!Crowley verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634296
Comments: 29
Kudos: 231





	1. I Can Dim The Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic I've done for the 2019 good omens big bang along with my great artist, kakushimiko, and my amazing beta, randomacts13 who made this fic even better 😁  
> See the tumblr post on my main, anironsidh, for the masterpost

[tumblr masterpost here](https://anironsidh.tumblr.com/post/190832533989/songs-full-of-sad-things-ineffable-husbands)

The wedding invitation arrived at Eden Cottage in Tadfield, England, addressed to an Anthony J. Crowley (no one knew what the J stood for) and A.Z. Fell one Sunday morning. Five years had passed since the Apocalypse-That-Wasn’t and Crowley and Aziraphale had decided to buy a cottage in Tadfield not long after, just down the road from the Young family. After all, they reasoned, they quite deserved to settle down after successfully avoiding Heaven and Hell’s anger. 

So they thought, of course. 

Crowley brought the vanilla envelope into the kitchen, dropping it in front of the angel sitting with his tea, and sat beside him. Aziraphale glanced over as he opened the envelope. Crowley slumped down into his seat, rubbing his eyes. 

“Are you alright, love?”

“Course I am,” was the short reply. “Just didn’t sleep well last night.”

Aziraphale sighed, leaned over to peck his demon’s cheek, and unfolded the paper. “Well then. ‘ **_We would like to formally invite you to the wedding of Anathema Device and Newton Pulsifer_ **.’ Well, isn’t that nice!”

Crowley snorted. “They’ve known each other for what, five years?”

“Dear,” Aziraphale sighed, “Just because we’ve known each other for six thousand years doesn’t mean that’s usual. They had prophecies, anyhow. Though, I don’t doubt the end of the world will make people do silly things.”

The rapid knocking at their door was the only warning they had before four teenagers, including the former Antichrist, and a former hellhound bounded into the cottage. Aziraphale miracled four more cups and more space at the table into existence for the Them, smiling as he waited for the group to settle in. Crowley debated putting his sunglasses back on until Aziraphale looked over and smiled, as he often did when he noticed they were gone. 

Adam grinned. “Hello. Did you get the invitation too? We’re all going, you know.” He sat back in his chair, the picture of teenage boyhood, leaning back on two legs with no concern for gravity. Crowley glared at the chair as if warning it of what would happen should it fall. Then again, he probably was. The plants outside the window trembled briefly. 

“‘Course we’re going. We’ve gotta make sure you lot don’t cause any trouble.”

The Them laughed, looking pointedly at Adam. Despite himself, Crowley smiled. Humans really were the most resilient things; they seemed to have recovered from the events of five years ago without stumbling or hesitating. Even Adam's use of his powers against them had been forgiven and was now often the subject of friendly snark from Pepper in the way that only close friends might talk about upsetting things. The four of them still played games in the woods as if nothing had changed. 

And, in a way, nothing had. 

-

_When the world had been created, at precisely Sunday, October 21, 4004 B.C. at 9:13 a.m, there had only been God. She had existed before there had been creation to fill the void She saw. The first things She created were the Archangels. Gabriel, Michael, Uriel, Sandalphon, Lucifer, and Raphael. They assisted Her in completing the new world._

_These six often vyed for Her favour in their own way with their creations; Raphael, who made the stars and galaxies humans would one day become so fond of, quickly seemed to be a favourite. Gabriel, Michael, Uriel, and Lucifer, though still valued, felt as if they were below their brother. They watched as he sprinkled stars throughout the galaxy and as She smiled at him and called it good._

_The other five met one day (you could say, as there was yet no time), Lucifer closing the door behind him. He wasn’t sure why his fellow archangels had called him in, nor why Raphael was notably absent._

_“That’s actually what I wanted to talk about,” Gabriel replied when he voiced his thoughts._

_Lucifer lounged against the wall. “Has our brother done something? I rather like his work. The nebulas came out well, you know.”_

_Gabriel sneered. “I should have known you would be on his side. Haven’t you noticed how She treats him?”_

_“She clearly prefers Raphael over the rest of us, and that is not right,” Michael added from her spot beside Gabriel. “There should not be favorites.”_

_Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Still don’t see what the fuss is. It’ll die out once something new is created, you know.”_

_Uriel finally piped up. “Still, we’re going to keep an eye on him. He could turn on us if he really wanted. That much… imagination isn’t good for anyone.”_

_They left the room one by one, Lucifer being the last one to go. He found his way to the stars. He had something he needed to talk about._

-

The Them migrated to the cottage’s living room, Crowley and Aziraphale following far more calmly. Brian tossed a dvd to Adam who put it into the new player the four of them had bought when Crowley had told them about buying the cottage. Neither of the two quite knew how to operate the infernal thing properly, of course, despite the numerous times the four teens attempted to teach them. Crowley could at least manage to play a movie at this point. He’d always watched more TV shows than movies at home anyhow. 

The sofa (made for three smaller people) was quickly filled with all four teens before the first scene of _Bohemian Rhapsody_ played. Crowley rolled his eyes as he threw himself onto the loveseat, pulling Aziraphale down with him by their clasped hands.He smiled despite his best attempts not to do so. Aziraphale leaned back into his chest and watched the teens fight over spots with a smile of fond amusement from his spot on the loveseat beside the couch. The angel in his arms smiled warmly at the teens, settling further into Crowley. 

Pepper nudged Adam towards the end of the movie, tugging him out of his concentration. . “Look,” she whispered, pointing to the loveseat. The four of them made way too much noise, luckily covered by the movie, as they turned to see Crowley and Aziraphale wrapped up in inky black wings. Brian was still blinking his eyes to come back from Wembley stadium and back into the cottage living room. 

“Come on. Let’s go see if Anathema’s busy and leave them alone.” The Them followed Adam out as quietly as possible, Dog bouncing along behind the group. 

-

Newton opened the door when Adam knocked. He closed the door behind them and followed them into the living room where Anathema sat. She looked up and smiled, gesturing to the spot in front of her. 

“What are you four doing here so late?” Anathema wasn’t really the type to scold anyone for being out so late, but these were growing teens who needed their rest. She may be a witch who often stayed out late, sometimes for ‘witchy’ things like finding fairy circles or odd happenings, but still. She knew how grouchy Adam got on little sleep. No one wanted to see that again, especially not her. 

Adam settled in front of her. “We were watching a movie with Crowley and Aziraphale but they fell asleep,” he explained, petting Dog. “Thought we’d leave them be. They looked comfortable anyways.”

Brian scrunched his nose. “They were all _cuddled up_. Kinda gross.”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “Stop being such a _boy_ , Brian.” She and Anathema shared a look for a moment. “I think they’re cute together.”

“Are they actually together?” Wenslydale asked, holding a cup of cocoa in his hands. Newton handed one to each of the teenagers and to Anathema. “I can’t really tell.”

Anathema smiled softly. “They’ve known each other for 6,000 years, from what Aziraphale has told me. I think so.” She settled back into the couch beside Newton. 

Dog took a running leap into Adam’s lap, investigated the teen’s mug of cocoa and curled up in his boy’s lap with a sigh. 


	2. And Sing You Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Them finally figure out what's been going on with their resident Demon and Angel pair, Lucifer has a warning for his brother, and there's a wedding to plan.   
> (see last chapter for the art, I stuck it in there for y'all)

Something  _ happened _ the Saturday after Adam turned eleven. Deirdre Young was  _ sure  _ of it, though she couldn’t prove it. The dog had been one thing, and then those two men that he’d been hanging around with ever since. They were most definitely odd. She wasn’t against that sort of thing, but still. It was natural to worry about two strangers being around your only child so much. 

She knew they wouldn’t do anything, of course. The light-haired one was quite polite anyhow, always bringing something nice along when they stopped by for Adam, like the roses he kindly presented her with that he seemingly pulled out of thin air. As long as Adam seemed to trust them, it would be alright. He’d always been honest with them, and strangely good at judging people’s character, that she felt safe enough to let him go with them. He would say something if anything was amiss.

Hopefully. 

Adam had left quite early that morning, but Diedre managed to give him a quick kiss on the forehead before he ran out of the house. She watched him go, a gentle smile on her face before turning to her own work for the day.

For his part, Adam was running late to his planned meetup with the Them at the park. He ran as quickly as he could and was only able to skid to a stop when Wenslydale grabbed him and shushed his protests. Pepper reached for Dog to prevent any barking. 

“Anathema asked us to wait here for her. Something about wedding plans,” he explained hurriedly. “Anyway, we thought we’d stay here so we don’t disturb them.”

“Who are we disturbing?” Adam glanced around, brow furrowed in confusion. There was anyone he could see anywhere in the rolling green hills of the park. It was still early enough that they’d be alone for a while longer. 

Pepper pointed out to the nearby pond, huffing when he still looked confused, and turned his head to the crowd of ducks near a very familiar pair. Crowley seemed to be glaring at them as Aziraphale fed them bits of bread from his bag. Adam was about to turn to ask her  _ what the bloody hell is going on _ when he saw Crowley say something unintelligible, his expression pure snark. Aziraphale laughed, returned the bread to his bag, canted up on his tip-toes, and  _ kissed _ Crowley. They pulled apart and returned to what they’d been doing as if nothing momentus had just occurred. 

Adam slid down to the base of the tree trunk. “They never said anything to us, right?”

Brian shrugged, sitting beside him and pulling out a sandwich. “Nope. Pep?”

“Not to me.”

“Maybe it’s just their secret,” Wenslydale suggested. “I mean, I don’t think either of the places they’re from would’ve liked it.”

“Maybe,” Adam agreed with a shrug. “Let’s wait here for Anathema and Newton. I brought some snacks. Mum made cookies.”

As the Them scavenged through the pile of snacks suddenly ravenous in the way only teenagers could be, Crowley turned away from the ducks to observe them for a moment with a smirk. 

“They’re watching us, angel.”

Aziraphale nodded, tossing another piece of bread. “I know. I suppose we’ll have to tell Adam now that he’s seen us. Perhaps ice cream after we’re done here?”

Crowley rolled his eyes, tugging the angel to his side as he did so. “Alright. If you say so.”

-

_ He found Raphael in the stars, spreading downy white feathers from his wings into the sky. The archangel grinned as he watched the stars take shape and form high above him.  _

_ “So this is where you hide all day.” _

_ Raphael turned, pushing back waves of red hair so he could see. “Ah, Lucifer! Have you come to join me?” _

_ Lucifer shook his head and stood beside the other. “I’ve come here to warn you, really.” _

_ “Of?” _

_ “The other archangels,” he muttered. “They think She favors you above them. I would watch your back if I were you, brother.” _

_ Raphael laughed. “Do you really think they’d dare hurt one of our own? She wouldn’t allow it,” he replied, beginning to sound ever so slightly uncertain.  _

_ Lucifer’s glance took on something of a shaded quality, souring, as he stared into the cosmos. “But She’ll be distracted soon. I’ve heard of new creations coming, other angels. Not quite our level, so I’m told, but enough. Who knows what may come next in Her Plan? The next thing you know She’ll be looking away and  _ **_that_ ** _ , Raphael, is when they’ll make their move.” His expression was dark when he looked back at his brother.  _

_ “Other angels? Who has told you this?” He seemed excited for a moment, like a child promised a new toy. He gazed around at the stars, beginning to wonder if these new angels would love his stars like he did.  _

_ “Michael mentioned something some time ago,” he answered, glancing away. “It worries me.” _

_ Raphael turned to walk in the direction Lucifer had come from. “I’ll keep an eye out, then.” _

-

Anathema and Newton found the Them not long after they’d sat down and the snacks had been devoured. The group walked over to Aziraphale and Crowley, who had moved to sit on a bench., and sat on the blanket Anathema had spread out. Crowley got off the bench and pulled Aziraphale’s hand as he lied down. The angel laughed as he sat down and Crowley grinned back, his head resting in the angel’s lap. Adam rolled his eyes. 

“What are we doing here, again?” the demon muttered. 

Anathema held the notepad in her hand out. “I want your input on the wedding. It won’t be big, just close friends and family, and we want everyone to like it.”

“I’m very flattered you think our opinion that important,” Aziraphale said with a smile, lazily running his hand through Crowley’s hair. The demon had begun to grow it out again after their trials and the red waves just reached his chin. Adam watched them for a moment, then turned to scowl at the clouds passing over the group that covered the sun. They were gone a moment later just as Anathema cleared her throat. 

“Surviving the end of the world kind of does that to people,” Pepper said. “It’d be weirder if we weren’t at all friends after that.”

Newton smiled. “Suppose so.”

“Yeah,” Anathema murmured. She paused to clear her throat before continuing, “Well, anyways. Neither of us have any idea about location, and I frankly don’t really care. Just as long as it’s nice.”

The suggestion of a church in London from Newton got quite the instant negative reaction from both Crowley and Aziraphale. “Nope,” Crowley said. “Not if I’m going to be there. I’d have to be outside, if you’re doing that. I burned the shit out of my feet last time I was in a church for  _ this _ idiot.” Aziraphale rolled his eyes. 

“Burned?”

“It’s consecrated ground,” Crowley explained as if it was obvious. “‘M not meant to be walking on it, being Fallen and all that. Churches get stuffy anyhow. Course, it’s all up to you.” A wicked grin curled the corners of his lips, “I could get a piggy-back ride inside.” Aziraphale laughed, leaning down to press a kiss to Crowley’s forehead. 

Anathema shook her head. “Like I said, I want  _ everyone _ to like it. I don’t really want to be married in a church. I thought outside somewhere, you know, a nice park. I like being close to nature.”

Adam began pulling pieces of grass up, braiding them together. “Dog could come then, right?”

Newton reached over to pet said animal. “I think Dog would be welcome wherever it is.”

“Good.”

The couple left to begin looking into local parks after a few more moments of discussion. She took the blanket with her, much to Crowley’s disdain as he was forced to get up from his comfortable spot. His gesture to an ice cream cart was met with joyful cheers from the four teens. The Them followed Crowley and Aziraphale to the cart by the pond and waited for the two to hand out the desserts to say anything, though the demon beat them to it. Adam, who had wanted to speak, faked a pout that quickly disappeared as he dug into his ice cream. 

“I suppose you four have some questions about earlier?”


	3. Full of Sad Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation, a meeting of two angels, and a very bad feeling
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments! I love hearing from you guys

A brief silence had fallen over the group. Adam and the Them were used to Crowley answering any and all questions they might have. But, those questions were rarely so personal as the once that currently filled their minds. Finally, Adam glanced at his friends and, realizing he was going to have to be the one to say something. He scrambled for a question that wouldn't be rude.

"Uh, yeah," then, to buy just a bit more time, "How do you know?" Crowley and Aziraphale exchanged a look that seemed to hold a silent conversation within it.

“We saw you watching us earlier, before Newton and Anathema arrived,” Aziraphale explained, fiddling with his coat sleeve. “We thought you would want to know what’s going on as we never told you. I’m sorry.”

Pepper shrugged. “We could kinda tell something’s going on.”

“Yeah,” Brian added. Wensleydale nodded. 

Crowley laughed. “Should’ve known. Alright, ask away.” 

Aziraphale smiled, finally starting to eat his ice cream. Brian left and came back before everyone’s ice cream was gone, holding a handful of corn from the duck feeders. Crowley scowled. Dog, on the other hand, took great enjoyment in chasing the ducks when they came near to get the food (Crowley laughed at that). 

Adam wasn’t about to waste any time, bursting out with, “So you’re together or something?”

Pepper hit him on the back of his head. 

“Something like that. Bit more complicated, what with the whole ‘immortal beings’ thing, but yeah,” Crowley explained with a half shrug. 

Aziraphale had just looked up to fix Crowley’s collar when he saw an odd flurry of movement off in the corner of his vision. A streak of lightning, a flash of purple, and some sparkles. He whipped around, but there was nothing there save some ducks waddling past and a few people passing by. 

Odd. 

“Is everything alright, angel?” Crowley asked, reaching out to grab one of Aziraphale’s hands. 

It had probably been nothing, Aziraphale told himself, just his imagination playing tricks on him. But, still- he had plenty good reason to be paranoid. There had been no word from either Head Office since their trials and Aziraphale didn’t trust Gabriel or any of his former bosses at all. They’d shattered that trust when they tried to kill him. 

Aziraphale dismissed those thoughts with a smile, turning his attention back to Crowley and the Them. 

“Of course,” he replied, “Whyever wouldn’t it be?” 

Everything would be fine.

It  _ would _ be. It had to be. 

He couldn’t accept anything less. 

-

_ Raphael watched the new angels mill around from his spot high above the fray with his fellow archangels. They were… different. Only one set of wings for starters, unlike the two sets archangels were given that the others didn’t have, their robes were without decoration like the golden thread patterns of the archangel’s robes, and they were all-around simpler somehow.  _

_ “What did She create them for?” Lucifer asked, the first to speak.  _

_ Gabriel turned to him, looking ever so slightly annoyed. “To assist Her and us in creating this world. I believe some of them are meant to guard it. Those ones there,” he replied, pointing down at a small cluster beneath a tree.  _

_ Raphael’s gaze went instantly to the angel in the center of the little group, drawn in as if by gravity. He laughed at something one of them had said at that moment, his face lighting up. His hair was an odd shade of blond, so light it appeared almost pure white. Raphael made a noise that he really couldn’t identify, one hand beginning to reach towards the new angel.  _

_ Michael shot him a knowing look.  _

_ Lucifer grinned, sliding closer. “If I’m guessing right, that one there is called Aziraphale. You should talk to him, brother.” _

_ “We shouldn’t mingle too much,” Uriel said. “We have our job and they have theirs. Best not to get… distracted.” _

_ Later, once Gabriel left for some duty or another, Raphael managed to slip away from the group. He skirted the edges of the group of angels, whispering ‘Aziraphale’ and grinning at the way it felt.  _

_ It was odd, the name felt oddly familiar. As if he already knew the angel somehow.  _

_ All too soon he was approaching the other angel.  _

_ “Hello,” he said. Raphael took a breath, glad he hadn’t tripped on anything and looked like an idiot in front of the angel.  _

_ The angel jumped and turned with a hesitant smile. “Oh, hello. Do you… um… need something?” _

_ Raphael stared back at the angel with confusion. “What-” Aziraphale’s gaze darted towards his wings. “Oh, sorry about those. I thought I’d come down and see what’s going on... uh, down here.” He quickly folded two pairs of his wings back, leaving only a single pair out.  _

_ “I believe we are waiting for the Almighty to give us our assignments. I do hope I’ll be sent down to Earth.” _

_ “Earth?” Raphael echoed. Aziraphale laughed and oh, it was a soft sort of sound that seemed to hang on the archangels’ shoulders like a well-worn blanket. He rather liked that sound. _

_ “Her Creation’s home. That’s all I know, I’m afraid. I’m quite sure She’ll tell you before us.” _

_ Raphael took in a deep breath, reached out for Aziraphale’s hands, and attempted a smile. “Perhaps. Would you like to see the stars? I think they’re more interesting, but I’m a bit biased. We won’t be gone long, if you’re worried about missing anything. I haven’t gotten to show anyone other than my siblings I could use another opinion.” _

_ Aziraphale nodded, looking down at his hands in those of the archangel, and off they went, shooting off into the heavens above.  _

-

The Them followed Crowley and Aziraphale back towards Eden cottage. On the way, Adam pointed to a familiar scooter parked outside of Jasmine cottage, leaning against the fence, and proceeded to drag the group inside. Madame Tracy opened the door for them with a smile. Shadwell turned from where he had been rather aggressively relaying the latest witchfinder news to Newt.

“We’re sure seeing you kids a lot today,” Anthema quipped as she walked in. Crowley shrugged. Aziraphale smiled a tad sheepishly. 

“Adam dragged us in-,” said boy glared at the demon when he said that. “-when he saw the scooter.”

Shadwell scoffed. “I’m surprised. Didn’t think any of ye would be that excited about seeing us.” Adam shrugged. He’d seen Shadwell a few times when he was in London and sometimes if he and Madame Tracy decided to visit Tadfield. 

Madame Tracy sat down beside him and rolled her eyes. “We’re just visiting. I wanted to see how these two were doing after we got that  _ lovely _ invitation for the wedding.” She smiled warmly at Anathema as she accepted her cup of tea. “It has been a while since we’ve seen you.”

Crowley looked over at her from his spot where he’d thrown himself into the farthest seat of the sofa. Aziraphale settled on the couch behind him and reached out to tug Crowley around and weave the demon’s hair into a tight braid. Anything Crowley was about to say was lost in a happy hum. He remained still and content, his eyes half-lidded until Aziraphale let the braid fall onto Crowley’s back and lightly kissed his forehead. 

Adam and Pepper both rolled their eyes in sync. Romantic stuff, they agreed, really was pretty gross. 

Madame Tracy brought up wedding decorations and Newton slipped from the room to fetch the large binder full of ideas he and Anathema had been keeping. Wenslydale was the only one out of the Them to seem interested; Pepper kept muttering about the patriarchy (Crowley soon joined in with her, as complaining was something he encouraged) while Adam and Brian kept busy eating as many biscuits as they could. Aziraphale periodically snapped his fingers to fill the tin again, stealing a few every time he did. Shadwell watched this happen a few times before deciding that biscuits outweighed the risk of sorcery and filling his pocket.. Crowley watched the whole song and dance with an approving glint in his eyes. 

The hours passed quickly, lost in comfortable friendship and the frenzy of wedding planning. Aziraphale had found himself getting rather excited about the whole thing. He was an angel, of course, a being of love. Aziraphale waved goodbye as the Them left for home a few hours later, after thanking Anathema for the wonderful cookies. He quickly helped her clean up the disaster one left by the teens, thanked her, and turned to Crowley with his mouth open to ask if they were ready to leave. There was something… off in the way he stood. Usually, the demon stood loosely, as if he’d forgotten humans had hip joints. But, now he was almost rigidly upright, his eyes darting around. 

“Dear? Are you alright?”

Crowley shook himself and, dragging his attention back from wherever it had run off to, smiled. “M fine, angel. Just… thought I felt something strange. ‘S nothing. How ‘bout we go home and watch that movie Anathema was telling us about?”

Aziraphale inspected Crowley’s face for another moment until he was sure there was nothing amiss, then he smiled warmly and looped their arms together. “That sounds simply wonderful, my dear.” They bid their farewells to Anathema and Newt before strolling back to the park, where they’d parked the car..They sped home in the Bentley then, stumbling inside their cottage, lost in each other. 

Perhaps, if they had been less engrossed in one another, they might have noticed the odd feeling in the air. 


	4. We Can Do The Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prophecy is found and an archangel is in love

Anathema hummed a tune to herself as she swept the broom under the table. She could probably complete her task with magic much more easily but, there was something nice about doing it herself. 

Perhaps it was fate that she had always enjoyed doing chores physically, or something akin to it. If she had simply magicked the kitchen clean she would have missed the scrap of paper if it hadn’t been caught by the broom and blown up towards her. She snatched it out of the air, her heart sinking immediately as she recognised the handwriting. They’d destroyed the whole damn book. How had one of those stupid prophecies survived?

Despite her sudden dread, she read the prophecy. 

Then, she read it again. 

‘There shall be great revelations after the End Times of the Fallen One’s past on high. It shall be revealed that he was one of the Highest, fallen far to help you, my descendant Anathema.’

“What the…?” The mention of end times and her own name caught her eye. Her heart sank. “Fallen One? Newt! Can you come here?”

Her fiancé rushed in. The smile he wore melted away the second he realised what she held. “A prophecy? How?”

Anathema sighed, handing it to him. “I don’t know, honestly, but it sounds important. It isn’t from Agne’s book, I’ve never seen it before but I can’t make any sense of it.”

It had to have come from somewhere, she reasoned. She and her ancestors had memorized the Nice and Accurate Prophecies and this one had never existed before. The phone was in her hand before she realized she’d even moved, her mother’s number already dialed in. 

“How about we put it away for now and go to bed. Maybe it’ll make more sense in the morning.” He laughed. “Agnes can wait a couple hours, okay?”

“Alright,” she whispered. “I don’t think the world will end before then. Just… I’ll call my mom quick, okay? It’s worth a try.”

Newton nodded and put the scrap of paper under a book on the table. 

“Let’s go to bed.”

-

The next morning came and went with no movement from inside Eden cottage. It wasn’t until just past noon that Crowley lifted Aziraphale’s arm from around his waist and shuffled into the kitchen. He slumped in his seat at the kitchen table for a few minutes, trying to gather the will to begin his day. He wondered if Aziraphale would like crepes. He probably would. Aziraphale would wake up eventually and they could figure it out then. The angel had taken to sleeping like a duck to water so long as Crowley was sleeping with him. 

There was something different. 

Something.... Nice. His nose twitched. 

There was a  _ good _ scent on the air, more than the usual amount that followed Aziraphale about. Crowley sneered, it was disgusting. 

Aziraphale paused for a moment in the doorway of the kitchen, taking a deep breath. “That’s not normal.” He ambled around, making tea and toast before and sitting at the table across from Crowley. 

“S’exactly what I was gonna say. Something’s up.”

“Hmm.”

Crowley stirred the cup of tea in front of him absentmindedly for a moment. “Suppose we’re lucky they’ve left us alone this long.”

They snapped their fingers as one and in the time it took to blink both were dressed and put together. Aziraphale straightened his bowtie. He took another long sip of his tea before standing with a sigh. 

“Shall we?” he asked, offering his hand to Crowley who took it. 

They walked to the door, Crowley in front with a tight grip on his angel’s hand, a lifeline against what they were about to encounter.

The knock on the door came a second before they opened it, the person standing there still with their hand in the air. They lowered it and stepped back. They were an angel, that much was obvious from the white pantsuit and formal updo. 

The angel forced a smile, mostly directed at Aziraphale. “Hello. I’m not… sent by Gabriel, if that’s any consolation. Nobody from up there even knows I’m here and, well, I expect I’ll be in a great deal of trouble if they find out.”

Crowley knew Aziraphale was going to step back and say, “Well then, you had better come in,” about a second before he opened his mouth. Aziraphale’s politeness was as predictable as the sunrise. 

The angel smiled gratefully and stepped in, skirting around Crowley as they did so. Crowley sneered a bit, a little bit to scare them and a little bit simply as old habit. He closed the door behind the angels before he followed them to the kitchen. Aziraphale bustled around to fetch a fresh pot of tea and set three cups on the table. 

“Got a name?”

The angel startled a little at being addressed by a demon. “Haniel.”

Aziraphale smiled warmly. “So,” he said, leaning forward, “What’s going on up there that’s so bad you can’t be seen here?”

“Gabriel…” Haniel paused for a moment. “He’s planning something. It’s got to do with you two, but I don’t know much. I overheard him talking to Michael and Uriel. Something about ‘those traitors’ and ‘I know who he was now’. I’ve asked around but nobody else knows anything.” Their voice trembled and they gripped their teacup with shaking fingers.

Crowley leaned forwards. “Asked around?”

They shrugged, looking down into their lap. “Not all of Heaven… wanted Armageddon. But, those of us who didn’t were too powerless to do anything about it.” Haniel looked up suddenly with a grin. “But you two did. You’re like heroes to some of us. That’s why I came down here to warn you.”

Aziraphale  _ blushed _ at being called a hero while Crowley  _ preened _ . Haniel cleared their throat and finished the tea, standing once they had. 

“I should get going back upstairs before they notice I’m gone,” they said. “Good luck. I wish I could have told you more.”

“You’ve done well, my dear,” Azirpahale said as he stood to guide them out. “At least now we know something is going on.”

Crowley nodded. “Course. We’ve dealt with Gabriel once. The feathered twat’ll be surprised that we’re ready for him.”

Aziraphale rejoined Crowley at the table once he had led Haniel out. He held his tea between his hands, swirling it around for a moment. 

“What on earth are we to do?”

Crowley reached across the table to rest his hand on Aziraphale’s. “We’ve always known they wouldn’t leave us alone  _ forever _ , angel.”

“Yes,” Aziraphale murmured, “Though, of course, I’d rather hoped we were wrong.” 

  * (Including _that_ bit from DT in Casanova, you know the one)



_ The stars sparkled around Lucifer as he flew past them in search of his brother. Raphael’s essence was everywhere, part of the stars he’d created. But, there was something different, something new, in the younger stars.  _

_ Love.  _

_ Not the kind of love they all had as angels, nor the brotherly love of the archangels. Love for one specific angel. The stars shone with the light of joyful blue eyes and pale blond hair. Somehow Lucifer wasn’t surprised that Raphael was the first to discover love. He’d always been special.  _

_ “Raph!” he called. His brother appeared suddenly, starlight glimmering from every fold of his robes and every strand of bright red hair. If the sparks shooting from his hands were any indication, he must’ve just finished creating another star.  _

_ “Hello,” Raphael said, grinning.  _

_ Lucifer was silent for a moment, looked at his brother up and down, and smiled. “It’s a good look on you.” _

_ “Look?” _

_ “This whole…” he waved his hand around vaguely. “In love look. You’re even more pleasant to deal with lately. We should’ve introduced you to that Principality sooner, little brother.”  _

_ Raphael sneered somewhat playfully at the ‘little’ part. He’d been created slightly later, but  _ still _ , he wasn’t little. And then the rest of the words sunk in. Specifically the ‘in love’ bit. The concept, of course, hadn’t really been invented yet. Or perhaps it had been created just then by an archangel and a principality long before anyone else would feel it.  _

_ He spun some sparks around for the beginning of a star, a nervous habit. “I don’t… know what you mean. Aziraphale’s my friend. We’re beings of love by nature, of course I love him. I love him as much as I do any other angel.” _

_ Lucifer snorted. “Right. I’m not an idiot, Raph.” He moved closer to his brother with a smile that would later be described as tempting. “There’s nothing wrong with it, you know. Mother might even be glad as long as you’re happy. You’ve always been Her favourite, Raphael.” _

_ “I…” Raphael continued spinning sparks around in his other hand, twin stars taking shape. “What do I do?” _

_ “Do you love him?” Lucifer asked, resting a hand on each of his brother’s thin shoulders.  _

_ Raphael didn’t answer right away, sending the two stars out together and watching as they began orbiting each other. “Yes,” he whispered reverently.  _

_ Lucifer too watched the stars with a cunning smile. “Then  _ **_love_ ** _ him,” he said, gripping Raphael’s shoulders tighter, “Coward.”  _

_ Perhaps the first seeds of to-be-Crowley’s Fall were sown there, in his declaration of Love for something other than God and Her creation.  _


	5. Just For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is about to get so much worse. 
> 
> -
> 
> Let me know what you guys think in the comments!

Anathema folded and unfolded the scrap of paper over and over on her walk to Eden cottage. She and Newton had stared at the prophecy for hours that morning, trying to decode it. The most they could figure out was that it had something to do with Crowley, the only thing the ‘Fallen One’ part could refer to, and Anathema. Crowley  _ had _ helped her, mostly at the Armageddidn’t, and in some other little ways since. Neither of them wanted to just sit around doing nothing, even while they waited for Anathema’s mother to get back to them. 

There was an odd feeling around the cottage when she arrived. Like the remnants of a purely holy aura. Aziraphale opened the door, looking slightly shaken. She followed him into the living room. 

“Hey, book girl.” Crowley still called her that, more as a joke now. “What’s with the surprise visit?”

Anathema sat across from the sofa, waiting until Aziraphale had sat on the end of the couch, Crowley’s head in his lap. “I found something last night. I thought we burned all of Agnes’ new prophecies, but one must have fallen out of the box. Here,” she said, handing it to the angel. Crowley opened one eye blearily, looking like a disgruntled cat that had suddenly lost the hand petting them. 

“ There shall be great revelations after the End Times of the Fallen One’s past on high. It shall be revealed that he was one of the Highest, fallen far to help you, my descendant Anathema.” After a long minute, he looked up. “What does it mean?”

She shrugged. “I… don’t know. It’s one of her cryptic ones, but Newt and I think it has something to do with you two, mostly Crowley.” The demon lifted his head and snatched at the paper. “You know, with the Fallen One part.”

Aziraphale looked down at the demon in his lap for a moment before a terrible thought occurred to him and his mouth parted into an ‘o’ shape. “Crowley, dear…” Here he paused, knowing he was treading on dangerous territory. “Could it have something to do with before your Fall?”

Crowley’s expression closed off then. “I don’t remember any of it. Was a long time ago, anyhow.” He turned towards Aziraphale, burying his face in the angel’s stomach. 

Anathema looked between the two of them, “I’ll leave it here, then, just in case. I don’t have any use for it right now.” 

Aziraphale nodded and smiled warmly, or at least tried to in order to project a calm feeling they all needed but his nerves were betrayed by the rapid running of his fingers through Crowley’s hair. 

-

_ Raphael flew down from the stars, laughing. Gabriel was already waiting for him back in Heaven. The other archangels had already gathered at the edge, looking down at the newly-created Earth. It was empty for the time being, but not for long.  _

_ “There’s going to be new creations soon,” Michael said as they approached. “Human beings. That’s what She’s going to call them.” _

_ Gabriel nodded. “Made in Her own image.” _

_ Lucifer, lounging against the wall, grinned. “Like us, but without wings, right?” Gabriel rolled his eyes. Raphael laughed.  _

_ “You’re in a good mood, Raphael,” Uriel quipped from their spot.  _

_ Michael cleared her throat, directing her sibling’s attention to the plans laid out in front of them. “Please pay attention. She wants to create a garden for them, somewhere to live.” _

_ “We’re assigning four angels to guard the gates,” Gabriel explained. “The Principality Aziraphale is being assigned to the Eastern Gate. Raphael, you’ll need something to do once the stars are completed and-” _

_ Raphael interrupted him, “Do you mean that I’ll… Down there?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “Wahoo!” The rest of the archangels watched as their brother shot up into the air, looping around with all three sets of wings out. He shone with pure joy. Lucifer grinned even as he had to shield his eyes from the light. New stars popped into being, further filling the almost completed sky.  _

_ He finally landed in a shower of sparks a few moments later, smile still shining. “Is that everything? Only I should get going on finishing the sky if I’m going to Eden.” Michael nodded and he was gone a second later.  _

_ Lucifer could just barely hear him shouting, “Aziraphale!” as he ran off.  _

__ **_What an idiot_ ** _ , he thought fondly.  _

-

Aziraphale picked the prophecy up again, inspecting for what must have been the hundredth time. It made just about as much sense as it had the first time. It must have been about Crowley, that much was obvious, and his Fall. 

In the 6,000 years they’d known each other Crowley had never spoken about his Fall from grace. The angels who Fell had been forgotten, and so Aziraphale had always wondered who Crowley was- if they’d known each other. But, the demon refused to say anything. Aziraphale had always felt that they must have known each other before. There had been some sense of… well,  _ something _ , when they met in the Garden. There had been an instant sort of familiarity that had never, and would never again exist between demon and angel. 

“Everythin’ alright, angel?” Crowley murmured sleepily, his face still pressed into his angel’s stomach. 

“Of course, dear,” he replied. “I’ve just been thinking.”

Crowley hummed sleepily, reaching around to wrap his arms around the angel. 

Aziraphale got one last moment of peace, watching the content demon in his lap, before it all went to hell. 

Crowley shot up from the sofa at the same second the cottage shook, rocked by shockwaves of power that could only come from the highest of ethereal beings. Aziraphale swore, a rare event indeed, and pulled his flaming sword out of  _ somewhere _ . Crowley stared, frozen in shock at it for a moment, before he shrugged, and pulled a tire iron out of thin air. 

“It’s gotta be Gabriel. Haniel was right.”

Aziraphale pushed Crowley behind him as they stood in the doorway to the living room. There was no time to prepare anything more. All they could really do was wait and hope for the best. 

A loud bang echoed throughout the hallway as Gabriel forced his way inside. “Show yourself, principality.” Aziraphale pushed Crowley, who had begun to creep around him, back once more. 

“I can protect us, angel. Let me through,” he hissed. 

Aziraphale turned for a moment, grabbed Crowley by the back of his head, and pressed an almost burning kiss to his lips, pouring every emotion into it. It was a kiss that said  _ I know, let me protect you, let me do this _ . There was terror too, and love. Crowley’s hand that came to rest on Aziraphale’s cheek was oddly tender in comparison. They pressed their foreheads together for a brief moment.

“Alright, then,” Crowley breathed. “Let’s deal with this, alright, and then a picnic.”

“Okay.”

And then, just like that, they were out of time. 


	6. I Can Seranade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight that will change things forever. Crowley may never be the same again

The fury of the archangels was a terrible thing, barely contained by the cottage walls it rattled the very foundations with tremors that would be reported as far away as London proper. Aziraphale and Crowley backed into the living room, putting the sofa in between them and the archangels, as Gabriel rounded the corner, followed closely by Michael and Uriel. The archangel had a strange expression on his face. The corners of his mouth turned sharply upwards in a sadistic grin. 

“Did you two traitors really think you could get away?” he mocked. Crowley hissed. 

Uriel laughed, brandishing a sword. “Not anymore.”

Aziraphale held his sword out in front of himself, pointing straight at the middle of Gabriel’s chest, a clear threat. The archangels only laughed. Even as he chuckled, Gabriel put his own weapon away, sending it back to Heaven with a snap, and stepped forwards. 

“You’re smarter than this, Aziraphale.  _ Put the sword down _ .”

There was a slimy feeling around those words. Aziraphale’s hands shook, his sword lowering nearly an inch, and Crowley’s grip on the tire iron faltered. Michael raised her sword. 

“Fuck,” Crowley swore, regripping the iron. 

Gabriel laughed. “Well then. I didn’t think  _ that _ old bond still worked.”

“What fucking  _ bond _ ?” Crowley shot back, an almost imperceptible waver in his voice. 

Aziraphale stepped in front of the demon as Gabriel moved closer. “Do not touch him.”

Their weapons and the sofa in between them disappeared with a snap. Michael vanished her sword, no less threatening though only a fool would believe she was no longer a threat. Uriel blocked the door and, with a glance, boarded up the window. Aziraphale backed up, forcing Crowley to retreat further until his back hit the wall. Gabriel raised his hands. 

Even without looking Aziraphale could feel Crowley’s flinch. He himself stiffened, steeling himself for the agony he was sure would be coming.

“Oh, I’m not going to harm either of you.” He grinned. “Physically, anyway.There’s nothing I can do that will make up for that stunt you pulled after Armageddon. Oh yes, we know all about it. Imagine my surprise when Lord Beelzebub tells me what happened at the trial, that both of you somehow  _ fucking survived _ !” He was borderline yelling now, looking more insane every second. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to get 20 million angels and demons to put their weapons down and get back to work?”

Michael fixated on Crowley, an odd expression lickering on her face for a moment. “We would have had a revolt on our hands if we hadn’t promised them that you two would be punished.”

Aziraphale  _ tried _ to scare them away again with a wave of his sword, moving in front of Crowley. Uriel moved far quicker than should have been possible, reaching him in an instant, grabbed his arms and held them tightly together. His knees cracked painfully as they slammed against the floor. There was no way to resist, the combined force of the archangels working against him

“Ah!”

_ Crowley. _

The demon was pressed up against the wall, scowling at Gabriel stood in front of him. Michael smirked as she tossed a dagger from hand to hand and then to Gabriel, who held it in front of Crowley’s neck. 

“Fuck off, Gabriel,” he hissed, still keeping up that stupid bravado despite his terror. “We haven’t done shit to you.”

Gabriel shrugged. “Yet. This will be quite interesting, anyways. I’m sure both of you know that everyone’s memories were erased after the Fall.” Crowley’s eyes widened. “Apparently the Metatron kept those records sealed. Including…”

“Mine,” Crowley breathed, his voice wavering for a moment. Gabriel grinned twistedly. 

Michael seemed uncomfortable before she spoke. “Restoring one’s memories hurts after so long without them. We were surprised when he told us who you were, you know.”

Aziraphale struggled against the hold on his arms uselessly. He looked upwards to Crowley, trying to convey everything he felt. Uriel noticed and shot a knee into his back with a warning growl. 

Crowley stood up as straight as he could against the wall. “Go ahead, then. Do whatever the fuck you think’ll fix your fucking reputation. I wasn’t important before the Fall, so go ahead.”

“To the contrary,” Gabriel said. “I’d say you were very important. Quite the shame when you had to Fall, you know.”

“What?”

“Don’t touch him, Gabriel. Leave us alone,” Aziraphale pleaded, leaning forwards. Uriel yanked him back harshly despite the cry that the action ripped from his throat. 

Gabriel laughed even as he seemed to grow bored. He pressed the dagger to Crowley’s throat until a single drop of dark red blood dripped to the ground, flipped the dagger around, and put it away. Crowley had begun to fall forwards, breathing heavily. Michael looked more uncomfortable now. She leaned forward to whisper something into Gabriel’s ear and handed him a bottle of glowing golden liquid. 

It was pure gold, glowing with a light from before time. Brighter and purer than any normal angel. Memories were stored in such a form after the Fall, rows and rows of them kept under lock and key. This specific bottle was from a being much higher and closer to God than one like Aziraphale. 

An archangel, but that... that couldn’t be possible. No one in Heaven had been told about any other archangels Falling, just Lucifer. The story had always included the current four. 

Gabriel pulled the cork out of the bottle. Everyone in the room froze as the stuff curled up out of its container and around Gabriel’s arm. Crowley leaned forwards, a look of awe on his face, as it moved briefly towards him. It hung oddly between the two, connecting them for a moment until Gabriel pulled it back. 

“Now, let’s not waste any more time.” Gabriel held his palm up in front of Crowley’s forehead, grinning once again. 

Aziraphale’s final attempt to get away ended with another knee to the back and Uriel’s hand gripping his hair and pulling his head back to give him full view. Michael raised a hand to snap them back to Heaven once the deed was done. 

“Get it over with, then,” Crowley whispered, shutting his eyes. 

Gabriel paused for a moment just before his palm hit Crowley’s forehead, said, “It was very nice to see you again,  _ brother _ ,” and the memories flew out from his arm and wrapped around Crowley’s body. Aziraphale was forced to watch as the golden tendrils found their way around. Gabriel stepped back. 

Crowley began to rise, arms spread out as his wings appeared. The two inky black wings spread out on either side of him and Aziraphale watched in shock as two more pairs burst out, one above and one below, both new pairs far more disheveled than the first pair. . The  _ six wings _ covered the wall behind him. Something in his heart shattered at the pained screams that echoed through the room as the memories began to find their way back into his mind. 

_ Raphael. _

“Crowley, it’s alright. I’m here, love. Listen to me,” Aziraphale said, leaning as close as he could. The demon’s hands tightened into fists, the only sign that he may have heard. He gave one last shout, the archangels popped back to Heaven, and Crowley crumpled to the ground where he lay eerily still. 

“ _ Crowley _ !”

-

_ Raphael began running the second he turned the corner from the meeting room. It had just been more talk, only a bit of it at the end about his new assignment. It was going to be so exciting, working in Eden. With Aziraphale by his side, too! _

_ Said angel turned, a smile beginning to spread across his face, as Raphael ran up to him. He huffed out a surprised noise when the archangel pulled him into a tight hug.  _

_ “What was that for, dear?” _

_ Dear? Something felt like it was almost fluttering inside his chest at the endearment. Like the butterflies Samandiriel showed him after they’d made them.  _

_ Raphael stepped back. “No reason, angel. Just thought I’d say hello. I’ve still got some stars to finish up before She sends me down, you know.” _

_ “Oh,” Aziraphale replied. “Well, you’d better get working.” _

_ “Yeah.” Raphael grabbed Aziraphale’s hands. “Come up there with me? I’ve got one I really want to show you.” _

_ The angel blushed, a faint pink sort of color, and nodded with a breathless, “Okay.” _

_ The two of them shot up into the air until they were surrounded by nothing but stars. Aziraphale gazed around at the shimmering lights, the lights reflecting in his light blue eyes. Raphael, for once not looking at his creations, couldn’t help but stare. His grip on Aziraphale’s hands tightened as he moved closer.  _ _   
_ _ “They’re beautiful.” _

__ **_Yeah,_ ** _ Raphael thought,  _ **_you are_ ** _. _

_ He let one hand go, albeit reluctantly, and flew them over to a star farther away. It floated between them now, bathing the two angels in golden light.  _

_ “Look.” _

_ Aziraphale smiled, a light brighter than any star. “It’s quite a work of art, dear.” _

_ Raphael pulled it apart every so slightly. “Look closer. It’s two stars, actually, though the humans won’t be able to see that. When I made it, I…” he paused, uncertain if he should go on.  _

_ “What?” _

_ He looked into those shining eyes and smiled. “I was thinking of you. It’s two stars orbiting almost together, so close you can’t tell them apart from far away. I… I thought I’d call it Alpha Centauri. Sounds pretty good, anyway.” _

_ Aziraphale stared back at him, completely in awe. “I-I don’t deserve something like this, Raphael. You’re an archangel. I’m just… me.” _

_ “Of course you do, angel,” he replied softly. “I’d give you the world if I could.” _


	7. Gently Play On Your Heart Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend returns because, after all, one always remembers their nanny.

Aziraphale shot into action the moment the archangels’ bond wore off. Crowley lay on the floor, covered by a shroud of six black wings. The outline of where he had been was etched on the wall like a dark shadow. 

“ _ Crowley! _ ” he screamed, falling to his knees. The demon didn’t so much as twitch. Aziraphale called his name again and again, his desperation growing. Crowley had always answered him, had always… had never let him down. Crowley remained eerily still despite Aziraphale’s hope that he would wake up, that he just sit up and smile like nothing had happened. Aziraphale finally rolled him onto his back after more than a few attempts. A shaking hand on Crowley’s chest and one above his mouth, and Aziraphale felt his own heart begin beating again because there, faint against his hand, he found a faint beat. He collapsed onto the demon’s chest, tears pouring down his face. For a moment, he’d feared- If Crowley was discorporated there would be no return from Hell. And if they had killed him...

“Wake up, dear. Please.” Aziraphale sat back on his heels and began fixing Crowley’s hair, if only for something to keep him from losing his mind. The black feathers were still too disorderly and more than he felt capable of fixing at that moment. Crowley hadn’t let him groom his wings until very recently and then… well, there had only been two of them and they were generally well-kept. 

Now there were  _ six _ . Aziraphale had always known Crowley was someone special, like a forgotten voice deep in his heart telling him so, but somehow the thought of his demon being the lost archangel  _ Raphael _ .... Well... it was a tad overwhelming. The official records in Heaven said that, of the original archangels, Lucifer had fallen and Raphael had simply disappeared. The most popular rumour was that he had been killed in the fight against his brother. 

The name had begun to pop up quite early on in the Earth’s existence, used by humans in prayers for help in the face of terrible illnesses or injuries that threatened a life. There would be a miraculous healing, the name would be given to the locals by the mysterious healer, and then he would vanish from the radar for years. Locals would whisper the name to one another, passing it on when it was needed, and the healer would vanish once his job was done. 

Aziraphale lifted Crowley from the floor and carried him to the couch. Despite the fear that filled his chest, he found himself marveling over this new knowledge. 

“I do hope this is only one of your naps, my dear. I need you, you know. I’ve never been…,” he paused as tears started to roll down his cheeks once more. “I’ve never been without you.”

Crowley had  _ always _ been within reach, even when he was taking one of his century-long naps.No matter how long they’d been apart or how far either went, Crowley still knew when and where to find him. He’d shown up in 1793, after all, and in 1941 despite their argument almost eighty years earlier. He’d always known that Aziraphale needed saving, somehow. 

Though he knew it would be logical to call Anathema first, Aziraphale felt that if one person could help Crowley, he would have to call them. She wasn’t who Crowley needed, not yet. Aziraphale stayed beside the demon for a moment longer, brushing stray hair away from his face and murmuring something that sounded like half of a prayer, and crossed over to the phone. He could only hope there would be an answer. 

-

_ It still felt as if Raphael were flying even after he had landed. Aziraphale had returned to his duties, mostly training, but before he ran off he’d pressed a quick kiss to Raphael’s cheek.  _

_ Oh, he was definitely in love.  _

_ “Gabriel!” He called out to his older brother, who had just turned the corner towards him. Gabriel rolled his eyes even as he paused to wait for Raphael. “I have a question for you.” _

_ Gabriel seemed apprehensive for a moment. “You should be careful with those, Raph. Don’t question too much.” _

_ Raphael shook his head, still grinning. “It’s not a dangerous one, brother. I just wanted to know…” he trailed off, suddenly looking uncertain.  _

_ “What is it?” Gabriel asked as the two of them began walking side by side.  _

_ “Can we love?” _

_ Gabriel laughed. “Of course.” Raphael’s heart rose for a brief moment until his brother spoke again. “We’re beings of love, made to love the Almighty.” _

_ “That’s not… exactly what I meant. Can we love another? Not as we love Mother, or each other as siblings, but romantically.” _

_ His brother’s face said it all even before he opened his mouth. “Of course not. Simple friendship is one thing but that... That kind of love is selfish, to love another more than Her,” he whispered, low and nervous, as if She could hear them. “What have you done, Raphael?” _

_ Raphael stepped back, a hand rising to where Aziraphale had kissed him. He could still feel it, the warmth from soft lips pressed to his cheek. “I didn’t mean to disobey Mother. I didn’t know- You have to believe- Gabriel, I didn’t mean to. I love him, but I didn’t mean to disobey Her.” Gabriel moved forward just as six wings shot out of Raphael’s back and propelled him away. He flew, wiping tears away, until he nearly ran into the ground and Lucifer. He hadn’t realized how far he’d gone.  _

_ “What’s wrong?” _

_ “I-I think I’m in trouble,” he managed to say. “Gabriel says I’m disobeying Mother by loving Aziraphale. I didn’t mean to, Luci.”  _

_ Lucifer held out a hand to pull Raphael up. “Come with me, brother. You’re not the only one who’s worried. Come meet some of my friends. Sam’s there too, if you’d rather have a friend of your own there.” _

-

Mr. and Mrs. Dowling had split up about two years after the world didn’t end. For their son, of course, it felt like the world  _ did _ end. He’d lost his nanny and his family far too close to one another. This  _ was _ the end for a thirteen year old boy. Thaddeus returned to the States, where he continued his work, while Harriet stayed in London with her friends. They had agreed that it was better to stay there while the minor scandal died down, anyways. 

He was a bit better now. The good memories from his childhood were still there, anyways, and the bad ones were beginning to fade. He didn’t really miss his father and the disappointment Thaddeus had displayed. Warlock had never been quite enough, it seemed. 

Now, he was sixteen and his mother was trying to say something to him, but his phone was ringing. He turned his attention to his ringing phone instead of talking to his mother. She was trying now, at least. Bit late for that now he was sixteen. 

“Hello?”

Warlock paused for a moment. The voice on the other end was vaguely familiar, something that felt like running around the gardens, like picnics, like- It was more posh-sounding than before, but still. He  _ knew _ it. 

“Brother Francis? Why are you calling me?”

The person on the other end of the phone sighed in relief. “Warlock, dear. Now, I realise it’s been a while, but something has happened and… well, you would remember him as your nanny.”

Warlock listened for a few more minutes, scribbled down the given address, shot a half-decent explanation to his mother, and darted out the door. He tapped his foot nervously to the music, Queen for some reason, on the bus. The bus couldn’t move fast enough, feeling as if it were crawling along. Nanny had almost been more of a mother than his real one, or at least, she had been there for him more often. 

His conversation with Brother Francis, who he’d been told was actually called Aziraphale, was racing through his mind. He’d always wondered what had happened five years ago. Warlock made a note to himself to ask for a more thorough explanation, of course. He had  _ so _ many questions now. 

The view outside the bus to Oxfordshire passed in a blur, slowly turning to country once the city had been left behind. Eventually, it reached the town of Tadfield where Warlock ran off the second it had come to a full stop. There were four other teenagers sitting in the town square where the bus stopped. The only girl in the group poked the boy beside her and pointed  _ right at Warlock _ . The boy turned, pushed wild curls out of his face, looked over, and smiled. He walked over until he was no more than a couple inches away. 

“You’re Warlock, right?” the boy said. “I’m Adam Young. Aziraphale asked if we could show you where the cottage is, so you don’t get lost. This is Wenslyadale, Brian, and Pepper, by the way, or just the Them for short.”

Warlock found himself unable to speak for a moment. He cleared his throat, “Uh, yeah. Thanks.”

“Is something wrong there?” a boy with large glasses asked. “No one’s telling us anything, but Anathema sounded worried.”

Adam shooed him off. “Leave him be, Wensley. We’ve got to get to the cottage. You can ask him all your questions later.” He turned to Warlock. “That is, if you’re staying for a bit? We could show you around, if you’d like.” He almost sounded shy for a second. 

Warlock nodded before he remembered with a start what he was doing there in the first place. Adam looked as if he understood his thoughts. He grabbed Warlock’s hand and pulled him along, the other three following dutifully. The messy one was carrying a small dog that seemed deeply bothered by something around them, looking around and whining occasionally. The boy, Brian, told him that the dog was, appropriately, named Dog and that he knew some tricks. This sent Adam into an explanation of every trick he’d taught Dog in their hollow, promising to show Warlock. 

They reached the cottage quickly. Tadfield really wasn’t large, Warlock realized, completely different from London. The lack of people everywhere and the quietness was something he would have to adjust to. 

“He’s here!” Adam called the moment they stepped through the door. There was an answering call from the living room and Aziraphale appeared from around the corner. He looked tired, to say the least. More tired than Warlock remembered him looking as Francis. 

“Oh, good. You got here safely. Follow me, Warlock.”

Adam and the Them followed behind Warlock and Aziraphale back into the living room. They stayed slightly behind, stopping just inside the door. Warlock froze. 

“What…”

Aziraphale had explained who Nanny was now and a short version of why they had been in disguise on the phone, but that was the only thing that wasn’t a shock. The  _ wings, six huge black wings, _ were not what he expected to see. What seemed like the largest pair were wrapped around his body like a feathered blanket. The other two hung limply off the edge of the sofa, just lying there on the ground. Aziraphale’s hand shook when he rested it on Warlock’s shoulder. 

“What happened to Crowley?” Adam asked softly from behind them. 

Warlock walked forward to the sofa and sat cross-legged in front of it, only half-listening to the response. “Do you remember Gabriel from the air base?” Adam must have nodded, because Aziraphale continued. “He… He came back with some of the others. When the angels Fell they were forced to forget everything. None of them remembered who they had been or… or who they knew. Gabriel always said that one of the other Archangels, Raphael, had simply gone off somewhere. He must have kept Raphael’s memories and to punish us for aiding in the stop of Armageddon and surviving our trials he… he, well, he gave them back. Quite forcefully, too, so now Crowley’s-” Aziraphale’s voice, which had held together until that moment, when it just  _ broke _ . 

Adam entered the room, moving forward to stand beside Warlock. “Will he be okay? You know, eventually?”

“I hope so,” Aziraphale murmured, half to himself.


	8. Be Your Valentino Just For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning the demon Crowley's memories is having unexpected effects on the rest of Heaven and Hell. Beelzebub finally discovers what the archangels have done and is not pleased.   
> Back on earth, Adam and the Them are intrigued by this new visitor and Anathema is called in for the help only a witch could provide.

Anathema shifted the pile of books in her arms as she walked up the path. Aziraphale had called her in a panic, something about archangels and Crowley being hurt, and she had promised to rush over to Eden cottage. Celestial beings weren’t very easy to heal but she could damn well try her hardest. 

Adam opened the door, which was already odd enough, but then she walked into the living room and the true measure of the situation was made clear. Aziraphale stood, looking more ruffled than she had ever seen him beside Crowley who appeared to be unconscious. There was a new boy, one she’d never seen before, sleeping with his head on his arms, in front of the sofa. Adam stepped around her quietly and knelt beside the boy, gently shaking his shoulder with a whisper of, “Warlock, wake up.”

“What happened?” She turned to the angel, who was watching the two boys with a fond smile. He explained the archangel’s visit, looking more fraught and nervous with each passing second. Anathema nodded, “I’ll see what I can do.”

Adam and the other boy, Warlock, had moved to the kitchen so Anathema moved a chair across the room and sat. It was odd, but the demon really only looked like he was sleeping, especially with two wings wrapped around him. 

It wasn’t anywhere near as peaceful below the surface, however. Anathema pressed her hand against his forehead to check his state and recoiled in shock, memories feeling as if they were about to burst forth, shouting over each other. Present and past were fighting to be at the front. Aziraphale reached for her as she cradled her hand. 

“My dear, are you alright?” His gaze flickered to Crowley. “Was it something you felt?”

She sighed. “As far as I can tell, the old memories are conflicting with his newer ones. I’d say that’s why he’s like this. His mind has to figure out what happened in the past. It was too much at once, I think, for him to handle. I don’t think the fact that the memories came from Heaven is helping either.”

“They’re too holy,” Aziraphale agreed, running a hand through Crowley’s hair. “I never could heal him.”

Anathema looked up into the angel’s eyes. “Have you… remembered anything either? From before.” Aziraphale paused for a split second, long enough for Anathema to know he had. He stayed silent for another moment or so. 

“Just snippets, now and then. Just silly little things, you know. Feelings.”

She gestured to the books on the floor. “That’s all I could find that might help. I’m sure some of it isn’t right, so you’ll have to figure that out, but there might be something. His body needs time to recover.”

Aziraphale seemed lost after that, in his own thoughts perhaps. The boys came back, arms full of snacks, and set up in front of the coffee table. Adam waved, smiling as best he could, as Anathema left. Warlock glanced up for a brief second before he turned back to the bag of crisps in his hands and Adam. 

Suddenly, Anathema regretted burning the second book of prophecies. Agnes must have known she would do it of course, but sometimes she wondered what her ancestor had known about the new world. 

-

_ Raphael followed Lucifer into the room, somewhere in a part of Heaven he had never gone before. There were angels waiting there already. Samandiriel turned when he entered, smiling nervously. The two angels sitting beside them looked like opposites, one light and pale and the other dark with a chameleon on his head. The first watched a frog hop around the two of them, smiling.  _

_ Every angel in the room except Raphael sat up and turned to Lucifer. Samandiriel patted the seat beside them, gesturing to Raphael to sit. He watched his brother walk to a pedestal at the front of the room before he did.  _

_ “I thank you all for coming here,” Lucifer began. “I hope our numbers will grow with time. There are more than those in this room that are no longer happy with Her plan. She won’t allow us to do anything other than what She says, even love. It’s selfish, She says, to love one person more than Her.”  _

_ Lucifer looked at the two angels from before, now holding their respective animals, and then to Raphael with a knowing look.  _

_ Samandiriel looked uneasy, glancing around the room. “Are you suggesting we  _ **_rebel_ ** _? I wouldn’t dare think of what She would do to us.” _

_ “Not unless She doesn’t listen. We will tell her why we are dissatisfied, as peacefully as we can, and decide our position from there. I won’t hesitate.” _

_ Many of the angels began to talk amongst themselves, sounding more excited than worried. They seemed sure of victory. Raphael left as soon as he could, not sure of what to think now. Even if his brother was right, it was still dangerous to say such things. He had work to do, especially if Lucifer was going to risk the safety they currently had.  _

-

Warlock tore open the bag of crisps Adam handed him. The witch lady had just left. Adam had explained who she was, but Warlock’s mind was reeling. Angels and demons existed, now witches? He wasn’t sure what to think. 

“She’s getting married soon, you know,” Adam said. “He’s sort of a nerd but Newt’s nice enough. I like him, anyways, because he gets in with our games. He’s all nervous now ‘cause of bein’ engaged. I’m only worried about finding a date.”

“A date?”

Adam shrugged. “For the wedding. Wensley and Brian are probably going solo or as a friend group, like they do for school dances. Pepper doesn’t want to take anyone.”

“Why don’t you just do that?” Warlock asked. Adam shrugged, glancing over at him for a second before turning away. 

“I kinda want to go with someone. Newt asked if I’d like to be in the wedding party, and I gotta decide on that soon, but I think it’d be better to have a date if I’m doin’ that.”

Warlock scooted closer to the other teen, offering a smile and a handful of crisps. “We’ve got time to figure that out, haven’t we?”

Adam accepted the crisps with a matching smile. “Yeah, I guess so.”

-

The missive sitting on the Prince of Hell’s desk stood out from the rest, it’s perfect white envelope almost shining in the dank room. Beelzebub saw it the instant they entered their office. There was only one person it could be from, they thought. 

Sure enough, just as they suspected, the golden script on the front read  _ Archangel Gabriel, to Prince Beelzebub _ . They tore the disgustingly pristine envelope apart to get to the missive inside. They fell back into their chair and began to read it. 

**** **_Greetings, Beelzebub._ ** They rolled their eyes. Gabriel’s formality had always been their least favourite thing about him. Even back… Beelzebub winced as another shock rolled through their mind. It had been happening for a few days, memory fragments returning, memories from Before. 

**** **_I have decided to update you on the current situation as it concerns one of your demons, Crowley. We decided to take the traitors punishments into our own hands as the first attempts left them perfectly intact. The Metatron allowed us access to the memory vault containing the memories of those who Fell. The demon Crowley has received his memories concerning who he was Before, the archangel Raphael. This is his and Aziraphale’s punishment as we believe these memories will torture him, as hard to deal with as they are. I trust you agree with this punishment. If we cannot rid ourselves of those two traitors, eternal torment must suffice._ **

**_Archangel Gabriel_ ** ****

Beelzebub stared at the piece of paper in their hands. It took them a moment to actually understand what Gabriel had written.  _ Crowley _ … had been an archangel? Such a lowly demon having been so high before he Fell… it was an odd thought. Each and every demon’s memories had been taken and some who had been minor angels before became dukes or even princes. Beelzebub hadn’t remembered hearing of an archangel’s Fall, but their only connection upstairs was Gabriel, and they hadn’t started meeting until about a millennium ago. 

Of course, if anyone in Hell would know… Beelzebub shoved the paper into one of their pockets and shoved their way through the halls to their Lord’s throne room, and then further to the door behind the throne. 

“Come in,” a voice called from within when they knocked. Beelzebub opened the door slowly, hesitating now, and walked into the office. 

“My Lord,” they said with a quick bow. “I think you should read this. Perhaps it would make more sense to you.”

He took the paper, inspecting it with an increasingly interested expression, “From Gabriel? That’s quite interesting.” Beelzebub stood while Satan sat in his desk chair and leaned back in it to read the letter. 

“My Lord?”

“Well,” he began, a much more serious expression taking over. “That’s quite the move they’ve made, isn’t it? I wonder what consequences this will bring.”

Beelzebub didn’t get a chance to answer. Someone new pounded on the door, bursting in the second they were called in. The minor demon, one they didn’t recognize, stopped in front of the desk for a moment while they caught their breath. 

“My Lord…” the demon panted. “Don’t mean to interrupt your meeting, but we’ve got problems. The dukes are worried about a riot, sir.”

Satan stood, raising one eyebrow. “What problems? I wasn’t aware of anything.”

The demon paused, then said, “They’re… well, it’s difficult to explain, sir, but they say they’re remembering. Before, you know. I thought every demon’s memories were taken away, my lord. They’re gettin’ real steamed up out there.”

“ _ Gabriel _ ,” Beelzebub hissed. “I suppose these are the consequences you mentioned, lord. Do I have permission to deal with this?”

His answering nod was all they needed. Beelzebub tore out of the room like (pardon the pun) a bat out of hell, snapping a message to the archangel into existence to meet them at their usual spot. 

Gabriel had  _ so _ much to answer for, and they were not letting him off easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're getting near the end of the already written and betaed chapters, but I will be working on them. There won't be more than 20,

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Songs full of Sad Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736917) by [KakushiMiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakushiMiko/pseuds/KakushiMiko)




End file.
